


8:36 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Although Supergirl was going to perish, Reverend Amos Howell smiled with her.





	8:36 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Although Supergirl was going to perish, Reverend Amos Howell smiled with her as she held a new stuffed animal before he sobbed.

THE END


End file.
